A conventional on-off switch provided on an electric cord as shown in FIGS. 1, 1a includes a slide switch slidably held in a switch housing for operatively connecting or disconnecting the contactors between input terminal T1 and output terminal T2 for on-off control of a power line, which however has the following drawbacks:
1. The slide switch S is transversely reciprocated in the switch housing, lacking of water-proof protection, thereby being unable to serve as an outdoor switch especially used in a wet environment or rainy weather.
2. When pulling the electric cord having a pulling force acting upon the two terminals T1, T2 of the switch, the wires of the electric cord at the terminals will be easily broken, damaged or loosened to influence the power supply through the switch.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional on-line switch, and invented the present on-line switch having water-proof property.